Breshvic's Dad
"when I was a kid we used to drink red cream soda. then one time we went to my cousin's house and they had this cream soda that was, you know, not red." ~Breshvic's dad Breshvic's Dad, whom is called this by all of the Revengerists, their allies and villains, butler robot, Compound AI, and even Breshvic's dad's own coworkers and friends, is the father of Breshvic. Born sometime between the end of the Bronze Age and the Lincoln Administration, to hear him tell it, he is as sharp as he ever was in his life, if we can ever figure out what that means for any of this. Earlier in life, he was an agent of sorts for secretive organizations, and at least one supervillain, though he himself was a superhero of some renown, Coffee Man (of the MidWest Coffeemans). Both as Coffee Man and in the role as his alter-ego, Breshvic's Dad, he has the ability to consume, absorb, power up, and emanate caffeine energy. He is barely fazed by this, and can consume pot after pot for basically no reason at all other than he likes the flavor. These, along with his other personal attributes, make him an Awesome. For a time he was a local personality and even respected authority in the field of secret government weather balloons posing as UFOs or swamp gas. Like most dads, he also holds a literally insane amount of pop culture and rock & roll trivia in his noggin. He has been known to get drunk on his own power and have temporary fits of power madness. Breshvic's Dad has a wide variety of unexpected, quasi-quaint and mostly inscrutable opinions on pretty much everything, and has less and less patience for bullshit by the day ''(and consider his age). He sometimes arrives at the Revengerist Compound unannounced and starts telling improbable stories about adventures that either he went on or saw on Flash Gordon serials back in the day. He also has the power to telepathically control traffic lights with his mind. He does, however, get along quite well with Bob Sequious, the Compound AI, and the many mindless service and repair bots around the station, having always wanted robot friends as a child. When discovered in a secret corridor and asked why he is talking to himself, Breshvic's Dad will usually reply "I'm just talkin to the nanites. Those nanites are my friends." He would then whisk his mustache back and forth independent of his body, in an offended way, and go back to his discussion. This does ''not explain, however, why he does this on public transit, where there are no nanites. Breshvic's Dad is also one of the only non-Revengerist to not get lost in the labyrinth of shifting tunnels, many rec rooms and laboratories of the Revengerist Compound. Due to an odd series of circumstances in Revengerists: Valor Times, Breshvic's Dad was stranded on an extrasolar moon, which itself was flung to the farthest quadrant of the Milky Way. Luckily, this placed him to be amongst the first line of defense against the Balloonien invasion, currently wreaking a swath of death across the known galaxy. They still have some tens of thousands of years before they reach Earth with their technology, but luckily Breshvic's Dad was rescued by friendly space musicians who dropped him off at a local interdimensional rest stop until his son, Breshvic, could pick him up. This gave Earth precious early warning about the invaders, which the Revengerists plan to get around to after some of these other projects they're working on. Breshvic's Dad hails from around here, but usually can't find his own car in the parking lot. It has been prophesied that one day he will visit every Hard Rock Cafe on the planet. Not much else is known about his past, or even if he had a name before Breshvic was born, but then little is known about Breshvic as well. It's safe to say that they're both incredibly weird people and you are probably better off just assuming they came out of giant penguin eggs or something. Nobody knows where Breshvic finds these people he brings around. Category:Old Dudes Category:Fuckin Weirdos Category:Awesomes Category:Allies